Charlie's alive?
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: An alternet reality where Charlie is still alive but in a wheel chair, Jack and Sarah are having problems, and Sam is part of it all  I did this at 12 in the morning. so it might be no as good as my others
1. a new life

SLAMB!!!! Jack jumped awake when he heard something hitting the floor. "Charlie!" He screamed, crawling out of the bed weakly and heading out of the room. Running down the hallways of the house he slammed Charlie's bedroom door open to see Charlie on the floor in tears. "Charlie, what happened?" He asked softly, walking over to his son and taking him into his arms.

"It fell" the boy cried, pointing at the baseball bat on top of a glass picture frame with a picture of Jack, Sarah and Charlie "I went to pick up my bat from it's place, and it all fell."

"It's alright" Jack promised his son softly "it's alright Charlie"

"No it's not Dad" Letting the boy cry into him Jack held onto him gently "why are you two leaving each other?" He stopped in his place "what happened? It's been seven years. I'm 14. it just seems like ever since the accident…you broke apart"

"It's not your fault Charlie" Jack promised, touching Charlie wheel chair softly "we just have different views on how to take care of you. That's our fault. Not yours"

"It feels like it's mine" With a smile Jack touched his son's face softly "When are you leaving the house?"

"In a few days. I just got a new one, but its close enough so that I can have you two weeks a month and you can still go to the same school" Jack promised "We're going to make this as easy as possible. No going to court or anything. We just need the fighting to end"

"As long as things don't get too weird I guess" Charlie looked like he was on the verge of tears when Jack took him into his arms "I don't want to have two houses Dad. I want one"

"I know Charlie, but some things can't be prevented" He whispered "we're doing the best we can Charlie, believe that. Not everything works out the way we want it to in life though"

"I know" Pulling on the wheels to his wheelchair Charlie moved away from the wall carfully before heading out his bedroom door "coming to breakfast?"

"I'm right behind you" with a laugh Jack got to his feet and followed his son out of the room, taking the stairs as he watched Charlie ride down the slope Jack had built in for him.

"Hey" He smiled when he saw Sarah in the kitchen. She didn't return his greeting, but she did seem to acknowledge his presence. Not everything was because of Charlie as it seemed, but Jack and Sarah did try to keep that on the down low. Ever since Jack had joined the SGC things had gotten a bit weird between them. Mostly since Jack had meet Samantha Carter. He had never cheated on Sarah, knowing it would hurt even his pride to do such a thing, but these days his heart wasn't all into Sarah.

"Here you go Charlie" Finally Jack could see a smile on Sarah's face as she put down a bowl of cereal "Once your done your dad will drive you to school"

"Mom, I don't have school today" Charlie laughed "it's a PD day, remember?"

"No, I didn't" Sarah sighed "I had a whole day planned, but I guess I can make changes so you can stay home"

"Don't worry about it Sarah" Jack smiled "I'll take him to work today. He hasn't been there in a while, and the team loves seeing him"

"Yah, espeshially Sam"

"Oh would you drop it!?" Jack screamed "it's not her fault we're falling apart. She came in after we had already started to break apart"

"that doesn't make it right. I've seen her around you Jack. She's the reason your leaving. She's young, beautiful, and…"

"Caring. I like Sam because she's a brilliant woman with a loving heart. In the last little while you've seemed to loss the care part of you" The next sound that rang through the house was that of Jack taking Sarah's hand across his face.

"Hurry up Charlie" He whispered "I'll meet you in the living room when your done" with that Jack left his food sitting there and Exited the room.


	2. his reasons

Once Charlie had finished breakfast and gotten ready Jack headed out the door with his hands on the handless of the wheelchair. Opening the passenger door he lifted Charlie up and out of the wheel chair, right into his seat. He picked up the wheelchair and placed it into the back of the truck before strapping it down like everyday.

After finishing with the wheelchair Jack climbed into the driver's seat and started up the truck. "What did she mean Dad?" He tried to ignore his son's question, but failed miserably when he turned to look at Charlie "what did mom mean, when she said that stuff about Sam"

"She meant that since we started to fight, I found myself looking at Sam. She think's it's because Sam's younger. Trust me Charlie, that's not the reason"

"Then what is?" Turning back to the steering wheel Jack Pulled out of the drive way and started down the street "Dad? What is the reason?"

"To tell the truth Charlie, I don't know" he whispered "I know she's smart, beautiful, and very caring. There's so much to her that I love, and so much that I wish I could change, but I wish would stay the same" Looking back at his son he laughed "you wouldn't understand Charlie. Love's a complicated thing"

"you loved mom once" Jack nodded "what happened"

"I don't know" he whispered "these days, people just get sick of being together after a few years. I guess it was bound to happen with me and your mother" touching Charlie hair softly he smiled "hey, don't worry. You know that no matter what happens, you still the center of my world"

"I know" the boy laughed "I know"

"Then cheer up. We're almost there" Turning the music up a bit Jack leaned back in his seat and continued to drive. When Charlie took hold of his free hand he smiled, grasping his son's hand gently while continuing to drive.

Finally arriving at the base Jack climbed out of the car and headed to the back of the truck. Unhooking the wheelchair he pulled it out and rolled it over to the passenger's side before pulling Charlie down into it after he had unbuckled.

"Ready to go kiddo?" He asked softly, ruffling his son's hair.

"Yes Dad" he laughed. Pushing Charlie into the base Jack flashed his ID card to the security and showing them Charlie's school ID before continuing on.

"Hey Jack" Looking up Jack smiled when he saw Daniel walking towards him "What are you doing here kiddo?" he asked Charlie when he saw him.

"It's a PD day at school and mom had planes, so dad decided to take me to work" a huge grin covered the boys face "where's Major Carter? I haven't seen her in a while"

"Looks like he's just as obsessed with Sam as you Jack" Daniel Laughed "she's in her office if you two want to go see her" Jack simply smiled at the thought

"I'll see you later Daniel. The briefings tomorrow right?" Daniel nodded, finally turning his attention back to the papers in his arms like everyday. "Alright. I'll see you later then"

Once Daniel had disappeared Jack pushed Charlie down the hallway towards Sam's office carefully. "Dad?" Jack looked down at his son carefully"

"You can stop dreaming now" Jack simply raised an eyebrow at his sons comment as they entered Sam's office.

"What do you mean Charlie?" He laughed softly

"Look up Dad. Would you really see this if you weren't dreaming?" Jack looked up to see Sam in a beautiful red dress with her hair done up perfectly "you can wake up now"

"But…what…" Jack simply stood there as Charlie pushed himself up from the wheel chair and touched his dads face.

"wake up Dad" he smiled "wake up…"


	3. still living?

**Smash!!!!! **Jack jolted awake when he heard something hit the floor. Looking down the side of his bed he sighed when he saw his alarm clock in pieces. "It was just a dream" he whispered, looking back at the bed to see that it was empty. "It was all just a dream"

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Pulling on a new shirt and some pants Jack ran down the hallway and picked up the phone Just as the third ring went off "O'Neill" he said with the same, emotionless tone he used whenever he answered the phone.

"Hi Colonel. It's Carter" her voice sounded so beautiful "I was just wondering if you were free today?"

"Sure Carter. Why do you ask?" his heart skipped a beat, hoping, and wishing that she would ask him out. That she would finally end their confusion and ask him to spend a day with her

"I was just wondering if you'd be able to help me out." She whispered, sounding even more like an angel. "I'm moving the rest of my things out of Pete's today, and I don't really want to do it alone" so it wasn't a date offer, but it was close enough. "And the stuff would fit in your truck a lot better"

"I'll be right over Carter. Just be ready to go. Don't even worry about taking your car" taking the phone to his room Jack picked up some socks and started to put them on "I'll be there soon"

"Alright sir. I'll be waiting" with that both Sam and Jack hung up their phones and Jack continued to dress. Maybe things were finally going to start getting better. Maybe his life was going to start moving on. Putting on his last sock Jack headed back out of his room, bumping into the wall on the way.

**SMASH!!!! **Jack turned around to see Charlie's old Bat hit the floor along with a picture of him, Sarah, and Charlie. The glass to the picture frame shattered into pieces before the bat even hit it.

Kneeling down Jack started to pick up the pieces of glass. Half way through picking up the mess he took the picture into his hand and looked at it "I wish it was real" he whispered, touching his son's face in the picture. "I really wish you had lives Charlie"

After cleaning up the mess and putting the bat back in its place Jack headed out of the door quietly and went out to the truck.

"I did live Dad" Charlie whispered, stepping out of the shadows and walking over to the picture "just not the way you wanted me to" he touched the picture softly as it lay on the bed, misplaced at the moment until Jack could get a new picture frame."Not at all the way you wanted me to live"


End file.
